With the rapid development of the world's biological engineering technology, detection and identification methods for cross-matching of blood, blood type and antibodies, have gradually shifted from the traditional serological routine testing to micropipe gel immunoassay technology. Micropipe gel immunoassay detection methods need to be used with a micropipe reagent card. At home and abroad, some manufacturers produce ABO blood typing and Rh stereotyped ABO/Rh blood typing detection reagent card, but the gel used is Sephadex, the diameter of Sephadex particles is about 20-50 microns. Blood type reagent card generally comprises six or eight micropipe gel pipes, which are fixed side by side and uniformly distributed on a transparent polypropylene plastic card. Each micropipe gel pipe comprises an upper large pipe, an intermediate transition pipe, and a bottom small pipe, which are connected together. Each micropipe gel pipe is equipped with gel that functions to separate red blood cells. During the course of detection, one or two of the different samples or reagents are usually dribbled into the large upper pipe, and then reagent card is placed into a centrifuge. After centrifugation, the results are interpreted by naked eyes or with a camera system. Sample loading, centrifugation and photography of result are carried out at three different devices. The centrifugation is done in a horizontal manner, and the different micropipes are arranged in parallel. As the sample is loaded in a vertical manner, the centrifugation is conducted in a horizontal manner, and the results need to be read in a vertical manner, one need to either use a hand or a mechanical gripper to perform multiple operations to move the reagent card.
Patent Application No. 201110318663.4 discloses a blood type reagent card, the card comprises a card body and six micropipe gel pipes, each micropipe gel pipe is made by an upper large pipe, an intermediate transition pipe, and a bottom small pipe, the inner side of the intermediate transition pipe is formed by connecting a disc hole and a tapered hole together. The disc hole is connected to the upper large pipe; the tapered hole is connected to the bottom small pipe; the major diameter of the disc hole is the same as the diameter of the upper large pipe, the minor diameter of the disc hole is the same as that of the tapered hole; the major diameter of the tapered hole is the same as the diameter of the bottom small pipe.
Patent Application No. 201110322294.6 discloses an ABO/Rh blood type reagent card and a preparation method thereof for newborns, the card comprises eight micropipe gel pipes: a gel pipe containing IgM monoclonal anti-A antibody, a gel pipe containing IgM monoclonal anti-B antibody, a gel pipe containing IgM monoclonal anti-AB antibody, a gel pipe containing IgM monoclonal anti-D, a gel pipe containing IgM and IgG monoclonal anti-D antibody, a gel pipe containing gel suspension medium for negative control, a gel pipe containing an anti-IgG reagent and a gel pipe containing an anti-C3d reagent.
Patent Application No. 201510483054.2 discloses an IgG subtype classification detection reagent card and a preparation method thereof, comprising the following six steps: preparation of gel suspension medium, screening of Sephacryl gel, selection of antibodies, preparation of the gel containing anti-IgG antibody, subpackaging and sealing for preservation.
The inner diameter of the existing reagent card is relatively large, between 2-4 mm. The liquid interface has high fluidity. The reagent cards therefore need to be strictly placed in a vertical manner during transportation to avoid shocks. Otherwise, such shocks might cause a splash of the liquid and even the gel, significantly affecting results of reagent testing. The existing reagent cards are typically required to be centrifuged before detection to restore the distribution of the liquid and the separation medium. The existing method requires the reagent card to be placed vertically during sample loading, the reagent needs to be added to each hole individually. During centrifugation, the card needs to be placed in a vertical manner and centrifuged with a horizontal rotor. After centrifugation, the card is shifted from the centrifuge to an interpretoscope to interpret the results. Thus, uneven rotor can cause uneven centrifugal interface and accordingly affect the result interpretation. The reagent card needs to be placed vertically on the loading platform during operation, transferred from the loading platform to the centrifugal platform. The reagent card needs to be placed in a vertical manner for centrifugation. The reagent card goes horizontal during centrifugation and goes back to the vertical direction after centrifugation. Thereafter the reagent card is shifted to the interpretoscope for result interpretation. The reagent card needs to be frequently changed among the three platforms and between two orientations, which complicates the operation. In centrifugation, reagent card plane and centrifugal plane are placed vertically, during the course of centrifugation, the reagent card is driven by centrifugal force and rotated by 90 degrees. The micropipe and the centrifugation plane become parallel. A plurality of micropipes is arranged in parallel.